It's my life
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Han doesn’t like to talk about his past but after he and Luke rescue Princess Leia. He heads to his home planet of Corellia. His past has always been a secret and 13 years ago his life changed. When his sisters were kidnapped. Will he find them?
1. Rescuing the princess

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own star wars or Han Solo or any of his brilliantly delivered lines

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own star wars or Han Solo or any of his brilliantly delivered lines. I do however, own, Hana (pronounced Hannah) and Nova

Summary: Han doesn't like to talk about his past but after he and Luke rescue Princess Leia. He heads to his home planet of Corellia. His past has always been a secret and 13 years ago his life changed. That was the night his twin sister, Hana and his little sister, Nova were kidnapped. Desperate to find out what happened to them he takes his new friends on a trip of a life time in his search while fighting the empire. Takes place during the movies.

A/N: I know that a lot of this chapter was in the first movie but I just had to include my favorite scenes. The second chapter will be more of my own.

**This aint a song for the brokenhearted**

**No silent prayer for the faith departed**

**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd **

**Your gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**

Chapter 1: Rescuing the princess

Han Solo was your typical space smuggler. Cocky, hot-headed, a hot-shot, good looking, captain of the Millennium Falcon. His co-pilot was his best friend and right hand man, a wookie named Chewbacca.

They were on the desert star system, Tatoonie, hanging out in the Mos Eisely Spaceport, where all the best pilots hung out.

Han strolled over to a table in the back where Chewie sat with an old man and a kid. He sat down.

"Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie, here tells me your lookin' for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes indeed, if it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han said sounding offended.

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less then twelve parsecs. I've outrun Imperial Starships. Not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I'm talking about the big, Corellian ships no. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?" Han said.

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids…no questions asked."

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han said chuckling.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"10,000 all in advance." Han said.

"10,000? We can almost buy our own ship for that." Luke whined.

"And whose going to fly it, kid. You?"

"I'm a great pilot."

"We can give you two thousand now and fifteen when we get there."

"17,000? You fellas got yourself a ship. Docking bay 94. We'll leave when your ready."

Millennium Falcon:

Luke, Obi-wan, C3PO, and R2D2 walked towards the ship. Luke looked at it.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke said.

"She'll make point five light speed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself." Storm troopers followed them and started shooting. Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids ran on board closing the door behind him.

"Punch it, Chewie!" They flew towards the Alderaan system. Star destroyers were coming after them. "Stay sharp. There's two more coming in. They're gonna try and cut us off."

"Well, why don't you out run them? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke said.

"Watch you mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyper space. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em!" Han said. "Here's where the fun begins!"

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-Wan said.

"It'll take a few moment to get the coordinates from the navi-computer."

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?" Luke said.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

Once they were out of danger, Han went back to the living area where Obi-Wan was training Luke. Chewie was playing a game with R2D2.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd out run 'em." Han said. Nobody was listening. "Don't everyone thank me at once."

"Aaaaarrrgh! _That's not fair_." Chewie growled.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you." C3PO said.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookie." Han said.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that." Han said.

"Grrrf. _You tell 'em, cub_." Chewie said.

"I see your point sir. I suggest a new strategy, R2: let the Wookiee win." Han chuckled to himself and turned his attention back to Luke, who was fighting against a remote.

"Good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else." Han said.

"You don't believe in the force, do you?" Luke asked.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other and I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe that there's one powerful Force controlling everything. Cause no mystical energy field controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Han said. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Han and Chewie went back to the cockpit. There were planet shards all around.

"Where is it?"

"I put in the coordinates. It's not here." Luke noticed the death star.

"What's that? A moon?"

"It's too big to be a moon."

"That's no moon. It's a space station." Ben said. The ship was being pulled in by the tractor beam. The ship landed and they hid in the smuggler's hold until the storm troopers left.

"Boy, it's lucky you have these compartments." Luke said climbing out.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous." Han said. They ran out of the ship dressed as storm troopers.

Detention Area:

Luke and Han marched into the Detention area with Chewie in shackles. Han and Luke were whispering to each other.

"This is not going to work." Han said.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I did say so before." Han said.

"Aaaarggh. _Give the kid's plan a chance, cub._"

"I hear ya Chewie."

"What's going on here?"

"Uh..Prisoner transfer cell block 1158." Luke said.

"I'll have to check." The guard said. Chewie broke free.

"Look out! He's loose!"

"I'll get 'im." Han said killing the guards and cameras. They commandeered the station. Luke went off to find Princess Leia.

"What's going on up there?" Voice over the intercom said.

"Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal." Han said sounding official.

"What happened?" The voice asked.

"Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction but uh…everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you?" Han said getting nervous.

"We're sending a squad up." Said the voice.

"Uh, uh…negative, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous." Han said nervously.

"Who is this? What's your operating number?" said the voice.

"Uh…" Han shoots the intercom. "Boring conversation, anyway, Luke! We're about to have company."

Meanwhile, Luke found the cell he was looking for. He opened the door. Princess Leia stood up and looked at him.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?"

"Huh? Oh, the costume." Luke took off the helmet. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

"You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you." They walked outside the all.

"Luke! We're about to have company!" Han and Chewie joined Luke and Leia in the tunnel.

"Looks like you've managed to cut off or only escape route." Leia said.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness." Han said saracastically.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan forgetting out?" Leia said.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Han said gesturing towards Luke. Leia grabbed the gun and fired it at the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, fly boy." She gave Luke back his blaster and dove into the hole.

"Aaaarrgh. _I smell something bad, cub._"

"Get in there you big, furry, oaf! I don't care what you smell." He pushed Chewie down the hole after Leia. Then he jumped in after Luke. They got to their feet. "Garbage chute. Really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered. Let's get out of here! Get away from there…" Han said pulling his laser pistol out.

"No wait…!" Luke said. Han shoots and the bullet richoets off the wall.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke said.

"Put that thing away. You're gonna get us killed!" Leia said.

"Absolutely, your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here! Now it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." Han said.

"It could be worse." Leia said. Something growls.

"It's worse." Han said.

Princess Leia sees the Millennium Falcon for the first time.

"You came in that? Your braver then I thought."

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? Sometimes I even amaze myself."

"That doesn't seem to hard."

"Just get on board, Princess." Han said pulling her on board. They got in the cockpit. "Punch it, Chewie." They flew out of Vader's ship.


	2. Corellia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to star wars

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to star wars. I only own Hana and Nova

**It's my life**

**It's now or never**

**I ain't gonna live forever**

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

**It's my life**

**My heart is like an open highway**

**Like Frankie said **

**I did it my way**

**I just wanna live while I'm alive**

**It's my life**

Chapter 2: Han's past

The Falcon landed on top of a docking bay on Corellia. The crew got up and headed into the building.

"This is a strange planet." C3PO said.

"Hey! Watch it, metal head. That's my home planet you're insultin'." Han said.

"What are we doing here?" Leia asked. "It's not over yet."

"It is for me, sister. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money." Han said.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love. Then that's what you'll receive." Leia said angrily.

"Money's not all that I love." Han said. "But I've got my own mission." He stalked off to the kitchen.

"What do you mean you've got your mission?" Leia said going after him. Luke followed.

"It doesn't concern you, princess."

"Well, maybe we can help." Han sighed. He walked over to a wall and pulled a holo-pic off of it. He handed it to Leia. It was a holo-pic of Han when he was little. Next to him was a girl about the same age. On his back was a girl about two.

"What's this?"

"This is my mission. I have to find them."

"Who are they?"

"My sisters." Han said. He pointed to the one that was his age. "This is Hana. She was my twin. We did everything together. And that one is my kid sister, Nova."

"How come you don't know where they are?"

"They were kidnapped when I was 10. It was the end of the Clone Wars. We were eating dinner. Strom troopers stormed our house. My father handed me, Nova and told me and Hana to run. We hid in dad's ship until they were gone. When we came out, the house was on fire and mom and dad were dad were dead. We had nowhere to go so we lived on the streets for three days until Strom troopers attacked the city. They knocked me out and took the girls with them. That was the last time I saw them. 13 years ago."

"What makes you think they're here?" Leia asked.

"I've been searching for 13 years and I've come up empty. The day before I met Luke I got a message saying my sister was here."

"How do you know it's not a trap?"

"It's a risk I have to take. 13 years of coming up empty handed you'll do anything."

"You can't do it alone." Luke said.

"I'm not. I've got Chewie."

"And us." Luke said.

"No way, kid."

"We're not arguing, flyboy." Leia said exiting the ship. Luke followed with the droids. Han and Chewie brought up the rear.

"Aaaarrrgh. _What a woman!_"

"You said it, pal."

Han led the way into town. The others followed. He stopped when they hit the main street. Leia looked at him and touched his arm.

"What is it?"

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Han said placing his hand on his pistol.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Luke asked.

"Uh…a bar. It's in the spaceport. It's called Indy." Han said heading towards the cantina. "It's run by a friend of the families."

They walked into the cantina. It was full of space smugglers but unlike Mos Eisley, they were rougher and tougher. Han looked around and headed towards the bar where an old woman was tending bar. A girl with long brown hair in braided pigtails was waitressing. She was wearing a pirate-like, space-age dress like Han and black knee high boots.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I hope so." Han said. "We're looking for someone."

"Who? There are a lot of someones that come through here, sweetie."

"Her names Hana Solo." Han said. The woman tensed up.

"There's no one here by that name."

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?"

"You knew my mother."

"I know a lot of people, dear."

"Her name was Jaina Solo." The woman almost dropped the glass she was holding. She finally looked up at him.

"Oh my goodness." She looked him up and down. The last time she saw him he was a lot shorter. His brown hair was shorter and his face was smudged with dirt. "Your Jaina's little boy? Han?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were dead." She came around the bar and hugged him.

"So can you help me?" Han asked.

"Come with me." They followed her to a back room. They sat around a table. She pulled out a box.

"Your mother was my best friend." The woman said. She looked to Luke and Leia and then back at Han. "Are these your friends?"

"Uh…Yea. This is Luke Skywalker."

"Hi." Han pointed at Chewie.

"This is my best friend and co-pilot, Chewbacca."

"Oh my."

"And this is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

"Princess Leia. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Leia said.

"Do you know if sister's here or even alive?"

"Hana is." Han released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "She was held by storm troopers for 10 years being Vader's slave. She escaped three years ago and came to me looking for help. She's been working and living with me since. When she's not working, she's looking for you and dodging storm troopers."

"Wow!"

"She's gotten close to finding you but every time she comes close you take off or storm troopers spot her."

"When was the last time she found me?"

"About three days ago in a cantina on Tatoonie."

"That was her."

"What was her?"

"There was a woman watching the ship." Hana came in the back looking for the woman.

"Aunt Libby? There you are." She was frantic.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Storm troopers their here!"

"Alright. It's time for you to go." Libby dumped the box into Hana's bag. She put it on.

"Their not here for her." Han said standing up looking into the bar. "Their here for us."

"How do you know?"

"We broke you out, Princess. You really think they'll let us get away easily." Han said. "We need to get back to the ship."

"Han." Libby said. Hana looked at him. A look of knowing crossed her face. "Take your sister with you. I don't know where Nova is but my heart tells me she's alive." Han hugged her. "Thank you." Hana did the same. Han grabbed her hand and they ran out the door. The storm troopers followed them. Han pulled out his blaster and started shooting at them. Hana did the same.

They ran up the gang plank to the ship. They ran to the cockpit.

"Come on, Chewie. We gotta get outta here." Han fired up the engines. They failed. Han hit the ship with his fist.

"This tin can is going to get us killed!" Leia said annoyed.

"Not today, sister!" Han said as the Falcon rose above the ground. "Punch it, Chewie."

They blasted off into space. Han guided the ship through space easily.

"These guys are relentless." Luke said.

"We broke the princess out, kid. Of course, they're relentless. They're pissed."

"We should've never led them there." Leia said angrily.

"Why?" Hana asked.

"They're not reasonable. They destroyed one planet already. What makes you think thy won't do it again?" Leia said.

"Look. I never agreed to this. I was supposed to take the kid and the old man to Alderaan." Han said. "This rebel business is ridiculous."

"They're gaining on us." Luke said.

"Hang on. I'll lose 'em." Han said thrusting the yoke forward. The Falcon nose dived into space. "Chewie activate the hyperdrive!" The ship went into light speed and came out on the other side near Yavin IV.

They put the ship on autopilot and headed to the living area. Leia, Luke, and Hana sat on the benches around the table.

"Nice flying, flyboy." Leia said.

"I told you I'd lose 'em."

"Why didn't you tell us about your side mission?" Luke asked.

"I didn't think I'd have too. I wasn't expecting the Empire to destroy Alderaan."

"No one was Vader's not known for his compassion." Leia said.

"I can't believe your really alive." Hana said staring at Han.

"Right back at ya." Han said giving his twin a hug. "Once we reach the rebel base, I'm gone."

"What?" Leia and Luke said.

"You're a good pilot. They could use you." Leia said.

"Look, your worship. I've got bounty hunters on my tail and a sister to find. I won't be good to anyone if I'm dead." Han said.

"What is it that you do exactly?" Hana asked.

"I'm a smuggler." Han said. Han introduced Hana to his friends. They caught up on the not eventful trip to Yavin IV.

Han was picking the reward on board the Falcon. Luke came up in a flight suit.

"So. You got your reward and you're just leaving, then?" Luke said.

"That's right. Yeah. Get some old debts I gotta pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you." Han said.

"Come on. Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen. What they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them." Luke said.

"What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking the battle station is not my idea of courage. It's more like, suicide." Han said.

"Ok. Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at isn't it?" Luke said.

"Hey Luke. May the force by with you." Han said.

"Aaaargggh. _I hope you know what your doing cub._"

"What? I know what I'm doin'." Han said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-wing fighters took off towards the death star. With many fighters destroyed by the star destroyers. Soon Luke was the only one left. Vader was on his tail. He couldn't shake him. Suddenly, something hit Vader and he spun out of control. Luke heard a familiar voice over his com link.

"Yahoooo! Your all clear kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home." Luke smiled and finished his task. The death star exploded.

Luke landed and was greeted by the other pilots. Leia ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You did it." Han came running over.

"Great shot kid! It was one in a million."

"You came back."

"I knew there was more to you then just money." The three friends strolled away with Chewie and Hana behind them.

They walked down the long aisle towards Leia. They each received a medal at the end.


	3. Three years later

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hana.

A/N: I'm changing Hana's outfit. She is wearing black leather pants, a black baby tee that shows her midriff, a blaster holstered to her side, and sometimes a black leather jacket, and of course her knee high boots. Think spy like but in space. It seemed more suiting for a smuggler.

Chapter 3: Three years later

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake

Luck ain't even Lucky

Got to make your own breaks

Three years later, the rebels set up base on the Hoth system, a planet of snow and cold and ice. Han and Luke were out scouting for Imperial troops. Finding nothing, they went back.

Han and Hana decided to head off and look for Nova. He walked down the South Passage toward the ship. Leia followed him.

"I thought you decided to stay." Leia said.

"Yea well. That bounty hunter we ran into yesterday changed my mind." Han said.

"We need you."

"We need? What about you need?"

"I need? I don't know what your talking about?"

"Of course you don't. Admit it you don't want me to leave because of the way you feel about me."

"Yes! I think you're a great pilot and we could use you."

"No. Your afraid I'm going to leave without giving you a good bye kiss."

"I just as soon kiss a wookie."

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss." Han shouted walking away.

A little bit later, Leia found Han making repairs on the Falcon. She stood on the ground. She cleared her throat.

"I thought you were leaving."

"So did I. It looks like you managed to keep me here awhile longer."

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for anyone to leave the system until they've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight." Han said grinning.

"I don't know where you get your delusions laser brain." Leia said rolling here eyes as Chewbacca laughed.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. You didn't see us in the South passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

"Why you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy looking, nerf-herder!" Leia shouted storming away.

"Whose scruffy-looking?" Han called back. Hana and Chewie looked at him. "What?"

"You really know how to push her buttons."

"She makes me so mad sometimes."

"That's because you love her."

"No, I don't." The base began to rock. Leia's voice came over the intercom.

"Han! We need you on the bridge."

"Be right up your worship." Han said. He helped Hana down and he ran to the bridge. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack. We're starting the evacuation." The base shook again.

"Get to your transports." Leia said.

"I'll take the princess to her transport." Han said taking her hand and pulling her towards a passage. C3PO followed him. The base shook again. Snow fell in the tunnel. Han pushed Leia to the ground and covered her from the debris. "The princess has been cut off from her transport. You better take off. I'll get her out in the Falcon." They ran towards the door. 3PO was shut behind it. Han opened it and pulled him through. Han and Leia ran for the ship. 3PO lagged behind.

"Hurry up, Goldenrod or you'll be a permanent resident." Once 3PO was aboard, they tried to take off. "C'mon"

"Would it help if I got out and pushed." Leia said annoyed.

"It might." Han said piloting the ship.

There was an asteroid field a head of them. They were being chased by Imperial troops.

"Your not actually going into an asteroid field."

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han said.

"Sir, the odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field are 3720 to 1."

"Never tell me the odds." Han said.

The ship shook as it was bombarded with Imperial lasers and asteroids. They headed deeper into the field.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hana said.

"You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake. Well, this could be it."

"I take it back." Leia said.

"Too late, Princess." Han said.

"Han, this is ridiculous. Get us out of this." Hana said.

"I'm tryin'. I'm tryin." Han said. "Watch this." He flipped a switch.

"Watch what?" Leia asked.

"It's not my fault." Han said trying again.

"No hyperdrive?" Leia asked.

"It's not my fault." Han said again going to the engine room. Chewie brought him a tool box. The ship shook. The box fell into the hole where Han was working. It hit him in the head.

"Ow! Chewie!" He poked his head out of the hole. As Han climbed out of the hole and ran to the cockpit, the ship shook again. Hana was in the pilot seat.

"Hold on! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" She thrust the yoke down. The Falcon spiraled downward towards a planet. "We need to land."

"Not going to happen." Han said.

"We don't have a choice." Hana said. Han picked up the comlink.

"Maydey! Maydey! This is Captain Han Solo of the Milennium Falcon. Requesting permission to make an emergency landing."

"We hear you Captain Solo. What is your cargo?"

"Just passengers. Myself, my sister, The princess, a wookie and two droids."

"The princess?"

"Yea, Princess Leia."

"Permission Granted. Land on Docking bay 44."

"Thanks." Hana guided the ship down gently. The landing was rough. Everybody stood up.

"You ok, Princess?" Han asked helping Leia up.

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?" Han flashed her his trademark lopsided grin. They got off the ship and were greeted by a royal party.


	4. Naboo

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to. I do own Hana and Nova.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. It took awhile to write.

Chapter 4: Naboo

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't going to live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

The royal welcoming committee greeted them as they got off the ship.

"Well, this is unexpected." Han said.

"Welcome Princess. We're glad you're alright."

"Of course, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We heard that you were traveling with a smuggler."

"Not to worry." Leia said grabbing Han's arm. "This is the smuggler. Captain Han Solo."

"Don't worry. She's in good hands." Han said to the droid. A senator pushed past and greeted them.

"Princess Leia, it's good to have you back here."

"Our ship needs fixing."

"We can get people to fix it." Leia saw Han make a face.

"Actually, Captain Solo would prefer to fix his own ship. He just needs tools and parts."

"Done. Let me show you where your staying." They followed the senator to two rooms. After the senator left, Han and the others sat around discussing their next move.

"Well, what do we do now?" Leia asked.

"I say we search for Nova." Han said.

"Do you even have any idea where to begin?" Leia asked.

"I have an idea. It was something I was working on before you found me." Hana said pulling out a chart. She laid it on the table. There were Xes through several star systems. There was a circle on the planet, they were currently on. "I had leads hat she was on one of three planets but that was years ago."

"Where on the planet?"

"I don't know. My lead told me she was a slave."

"Let's start looking." Han said.

"Don't you think you should work on the repairs?" Leia said.

"I have to get some parts, Princess. Do you want to come?"

"Some one has to keep you two out of trouble." Leia said.

The three friends walked through town going from shop to shop looking for the hyper drive. Leia was starting to get annoyed as they walked into yet another store. There was a girl behind the counter. She looked to be 20. Her dark brown hair was in braided pigtails. Her hazel eyes looked sad.

"Would you just pick a hyper drive already?" Leia said.

"It's not that simple, Princess." Han said. "I can't just pick one. It has to be a good one."

"I didn't know it was such a complicated process." Han strolled over to the counter.

"Hi." He said flashing her his lopsided smile. "Where do you keep the hyper drives?"

"Um…over here. I think." She said walking to a far aisle. Her name tag read Nova.

She was wearing a bright blue, thigh length, leather skirt, a bright blue baby tee, and knee high black boots. She was dirty had grease smudges on her cheeks. Han looked her up and down. Strapped to her thigh was a blaster. A Solo trademark.

"What exactly do you need it for?" She asked.

"My ship." Han said. While he was talking to the girl, Leia and Hana kept watch just in case some Imperials came to town. Storm troopers started heading for the store.

"Han!" Leia said. "We've got troopers."

"Damn." The store owner came out.

"Girl. Why did you bring storm troopers here?"

"I didn't ."

"You did."

"Their not here 'cause of her. Their here because of us." Han said. "You shouldn't treat her that way."

"She's my slave. I'll treat her how I want."

"Quick, in here." Said Nova opening the door to the back room. They shuffled inside. Nova ducked behind the counter.

The store owner tried to get the Imperials to leave. When they wouldn't they shot him dead. They ransacked the store and then left. After five minutes, Nova crawled out from under the counter. She saw her slave holder lying dead. Her first instinct was to run. Then, she remembered her new friends hidden in the back. She opened the door.

"Th-They killed him." She cried. Han encircled her in his arms and held her close.

"It'll be ok."

"You're free now." Han said.

"I've worked here my whole life. Where am I going to go?"

"With us." Hana said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Once they were back at the Falcon, Hana pulled Han aside. He was working on the ship.

"Han!"

"What!"

"We need to keep looking for Nova."

"We need to get the Falcon fixed so we can get the hell out of here."

"What about our sister?"

"What about her?"

"We have to find her."

"I agree but she's not on this planet. Plus we have an extra passenger."

"Yea. I was thinking about that."

"About what?" Han said.

"About the girl."

"What about her?"

"Don't you think it's a little odd that she has the same name, is the same age and kind of looks like our sister?"

"Hadn't thought about it." Han said not looking up from his repairs.

"I'm going to go talk to her. It would do you good to hurry it up." Hana said going to find Nova.

Hana found Nova watching the sky.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Watching the stars."

"That something your parents taught you?"

"No. It's something I always did." Nova said.

"I've dreamed of being a pilot for so long." Hana said.

"Really?" Nova asked. "So have I. I think it's in my genes or something."

"I was kidnapped when I was 2. I never got the chance to know them. My folks were killed. I remember living on the streets for 3 days with my brother and sister, before storm troopers came and took me and my sister away. Not sure whatever happen to them."

"What were their names?"

"Han and Hana." Nova said. "I've had all these fantasies that Han is a bad ass pilot like our father."

"Really? What about your sister?"

"Oh. She's cool. Bad ass too. Just like her brother."

"Nova. I think-I think I'm your sister."

"You do kind of look like her."

"I'm Hana." Nova stared at her. "And the pilot/captain of our ship? That's Han."

"No way."

"Yes way." She stared towards Han. They heard blaster shots. Then Han yelled.

"Girls, we've got to go." They ran on board. "Chewie, get us out of here."

"Where's Luke? He was supposed to meet us at the rendez vous point." Leia said.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure he's fine." Han said grabbing the controls. Storm troopers shot at them.

"I've still get a few tricks." Han said as they maneuvered out of Naboo.

"I'd really prefer not to die." Nova said.

"Nobody's dyin'." Han said as the ship rose higher. Chewie flew into space. Han went to fit the new hyper-drive in place. "Hit the hyper-drive."

The ship was thrown backwards Han was thrown into the electronic components. They came out on the other side fear from Imperials. They made their way to Bespin.


End file.
